Kyo's Wish
by SessKagOnly
Summary: I have this new chance...to do things right this time. For Tohru and Kyokosama. This time I won't mess it up by being selfish. This time...I won't give up.
1. Redo

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Natsuki Takaya) nor the little bit of InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi) that I have added in just for this chapter. I only own my idea.

* * *

_

_**Kyo's Wish**_

_I, now around the age of ten or eleven, was playing with my Shisou like I always did on days like this, days that were nice and warm. Suddenly, a hard gust of wind scooped under my hat and sent it sailing. I joyfully ran after it and skidded around a corner. _

_"—Shou! Shishou, wait! My hat just flew—" just as suddenly as that smile appeared on my face, it vanished completely. There, holding my red hat in his flimsy fingers was none other than that damn rat. _

_"…Oh. Um, here," Yuki stopped as I suddenly marched off, the only sound left being my stomping feet and the soft breeze. Yuki, standing there clutching the only remembrance of people outside of Akito. Yuki, clutching it tightly against his chest. Yuki, falling to his knees. Yuki, crying his soul out, wanting only a family that will love him. And me, having a person who loves me, the only person who loves me._

I sat there staring at the edge of my bed, remembering what had happened that day, what I had thought when I saw that damn rat clutching **my** hat and what he had just said to me in the hallway.

_"Kyo," Yuki still laughing at seeing me 'fighting' with Tohru catches my attention._

_"What?" anger clearly written on my tanned face._

_"About the hat…Honda-san has it right now. You don't mind if I don't give it back, will you?" Yuki looked over his shoulder at me behind him, his blue hair catching his eye slightly in his peripheral vision. I paled slightly as the remembrance of my old childhood hat hung from Yuki's tongue. _

_"You two, dinner's ready," Tohru suddenly popped out of nowhere._

_"All right," Yuki turns a bright smile towards Honda-san. I had to get away from these people who were bringing up all of these memories. _

_"I'll…eat later," I don't see the stunned look on Tohru's face nor hear Yuki speak._

_"I guess he's not ready to dredge up that bit of his past," Tohru, who doesn't hear either, just looks around curiously._

Why had this happened to me? I couldn't even handle a man's promise. I promised her that I would protect her only family. I was supposed to be there for her when she was lost. Help her when she needed me, but I couldn't even do that. I clutch my head in my hands, trying to hold back my emotions as best I can. I just wish that I could do it all over again. I fall back on my bed and stare at my ceiling until I succumb to sleep alas.

The next day, I couldn't bear to face Tohru after rehashing the events of that day. But after a few hours of sitting here, marinating in those memories, I had to get up and get out of this increasingly stuffy place.

After walking around for about twenty minutes, I notice something that wasn't there before. There lay stairs that reach to the heavens. I'm just about to walk past when I feel a small patter of water hit my nose. I look up at the now darkening skies and around at the deserted place with no where to go. I run up the stairs as quickly as possible and just as I reach the top I feel the rain pouring just behind me. I run under the house's overhanging just as it begins to pour. All too instantly, I start to feel weak.

I almost jump as I feel the door open behind me and hear a kind voice.

"Oh, look at you, you poor thing," I feel the anger at being called a poor thing, but am too weak to act on anything. "Why don't you come inside," I don't see the rain letting up anytime soon and as a huge burst of lightening goes off followed by thunder, my answer is clear enough.

"Feh," she smiles at me lovingly. I can't take it, but there's nowhere else for me to go. She steps back to let me in and I walk in slowly, looking around at the pictures hanging on the wall. In one, there is a picture of a long-brown haired teenager, a younger boy, the woman much younger than she appears now, and an older man standing a little ways off but not distant from the group.

"Would you like some tea?" I'm about to answer her when we pass a room with a faint glow coming from it. I stop in my tracks to see a purple round ball glowing on a red pillow in a room shrouded in darkness.

"Oh, that," she standing next to me now, looking over my shoulder," that's the shikon no tama. A while ago, a young woman traveled to the feudal era, pulled in a well by a demon for that jewel that was trapped in her body at the time. Only later did she figure out its true power, but by that time it was shattered all over the land. It took her many years to put it back together and purify it, getting many powerful enemies along the way. She even lost some of her friends, but in the end she fell in love and managed to protect the jewel. Even now, she's protecting the jewel allowing no one with intentions to use it for evil to enter the room for with the jewel one could make a wish for anything." I can't help but be entranced by the jewel's lovely glow.

"Kyoko-sama," a small tear falls from my eye at the image of her after so long that I can't even stop it in time. When I wipe it from my face, I see this woman looking at me pityingly. I look away from this woman trying to control my anger. What has she done to me? I can't believe I'm actually holding back. Tohru…I feel my checks warm for an instant before my eyes are drawn back to this sphere.

A wish. That thing grants the holder one wish. That means I could do it all over. My attention is grabbed by her polite cough and I continue down towards what I assume is the kitchen.

After setting out the tea, I can't help but think about that day as the silence is held comfortably by her, waiting for me to start talking if need be. That day, I was so close that I could practically touch her. But I didn't. I just let her…I snap my head trying to get those images out of my head. How could I have done that? I try to let it go and stare out the window. The rain has almost stopped and I'm feeling much stronger now than before. This warm woman follows my eyes.

"I guess it's time for you to head off," I get up from the table and bow down in respect, "I hope you don't mind if you see your way out, I have something I must get to immediately," I nod in agreement. It's not like I care what she does. As she heads into a different room, I walk down the familiar hallway stopping once more outside of that glowing room. I could change it all with that jewel. Make it better for her. I look down the hallway to see nothing and tentatively step into the room, feeling a warmth come over my body. I wait just inside the doorway, waiting for something…anything. Nothing happens as I take small steps towards the center of the room. When I reach the jewel, I can feel a pull towards it that I can't help but have the urge to touch it. I feel my fingers graze the smooth exterior of the small jewel. It feels like a small shoot of electricity is coursing through my veins, a microcosm of pleasing currents. I hear creaks behind me and grab the jewel quickly between my fingers while rushing out of the house. I streak towards the stairs, glancing behind me, not seeing the smiling reassuring face watching my figure retreat down the steps.

After running down the street a couple of blocks, I dodge into an alley and slump against the wall. I open my hands slightly and see the jewel roll around the curves of my curled hand. Instantly, images of Kyoko and Tohru flash in my mind. Then, they flash towards that May morning, Kyoko looking at me with that motherly smile she always got whenever I came near her. I see the car's headlights in the distance and the small group of people surrounding the area. She's walking into the middle of the road, the car coming ever faster. I can save her. It's either her or my secret. So close! So close! So close! I close my eyes tightly, feeling my hands curl around the jewel tightly. Suddenly, I feel my body move, fast and far.

I open my eyes, to the morning light surrounding me and the sounds of cars rushing past. Then, I hear her. Kyoko-sama? I turn to see her coming towards me, having to look up at my younger age, but not that much now that I'm beginning to grow. I feel her pat my head reassuringly.

"Kyoko-sama…" she looks at me lovingly.

"What, Kyo?" she pulls me close so that I'm within a foot of her and straightens my jacket. I almost feel like I have a real mom in that instance. I try and shake that from my mind, to focus on what I really need to do. Kyoko-sama thinks I'm shaking my head saying that it's nothing so she gets up and heads towards the road. It happens all over again. I see the car, the group of people surrounding the area, and her happy smile as she turns back to look at me.

I run as fast as I can, pushing her out of the way at the last moment possible, feeling her arms surround me and the rushing of the car by our feet. Then, the puff as I transform into the orange cat that I can never escape. I hear her gasp as my once bigger body turns much smaller, but she holds me closer.

"Hide me," I whisper into her chest. I can hear the people starting to form around us. I feel Kyoko-sama get up, pushing past a small wall of people who came to look at what happened, running a block away into a dark alley. Far away from those who will know what I truly am. Those who would hate me for what I truly am.

* * *

I came up with this last night and have written this in a day. I hope you enjoy. 


	2. Tohru?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Natsuki Takaya). I only own my idea.

* * *

_

**Kyo's Wish**

I could feel her hands lift me from under my arms, the cool breeze running up my spine along with the anxiousness of hearing what she would say now that she knew the truth about me. My ugly truth. She's looking so intensely into my eyes, like trying to figure out what secrets may lay within them. Then, they take on those that have found what they thought was lost until they are grasping it in their hands.

"I love cats," I tense as she wraps her arms around me and then relax into her warmth. What I would give to just rest here forever.

"Just don't tell anyone," I'm trying to say this as nonchalant as I can, hoping that Kyoko-kun can't see through it.

"How is this possible?" I don't know quite where to begin, it is hard not to go with my instincts and clam up from questions about me being the cat, but it is Kyoko-sama.

"Do you know the story of the banquet and the animals from the zodiac?" she smiles at this.

"Oh, yes. I tell that to Tohru all the time," then that look of pure bliss appears on her face again, "Tohru would love you. She tells me all the time that she wants to stop being the year of the dog and be the year of the cat. She's so cute when she cries over you not being able to enjoy the banquet. You must meet her." I jump on her chest, knocking her over onto her back in her surprise and press my paw to her mouth.

"You can't. This must be kept a secret," she looks at me with those loving eyes again and I move my paw back to my side sheepishly for having have been so forward. "Please don't."

"Kyo, your secret's safe with me," I jump off of her chest and look around for my clothes. My attention is caught when they are waved in front of me. She must have tucked them under her arm when she ran into this alley.

"Thanks," She sets them in front of me lightly so as not to ruin them in the water from this dank alley, littered with garbage from yesterday's trash. I feel her pet me making my hind legs raise instinctively from the contact.

"I should be thanking you. You risked your life and secret to save my life," the pangs of guilt hit me, making me remember what had happened the first time around. In a puff of smoke, I feel myself back on my own two feet, covering myself up. I reach for my clothes as Kyoko-sama stands with her back to me politely, dressing in my ebony cargo pants and white button-up shirt.

"You can turn around now," I must have lost my shoes back in the middle of the street, but don't dare risk going back for them. Don't want anybody putting two and two together. I can see that she is very uncomfortable standing here in this alley, hearing the faint sound of cars going by just outside. "I have to be going," I head towards the opening of the alley.

"Wait," I stop in my tracks and glance behind at her, her hand slightly outstretched to me, "Come and have dinner tonight with us? Tohru's cooking is the best," I smile knowing all too well just how good Tohru's cooking is from a first-hand experience.

"I guess," trying to sound as if I don't care. After giving me directions to her house, she waves good bye to me while heading towards work. I glance at the sheet of paper with them on it before stuffing them in my pocket. The concrete is cold under my feet, but I ignore it.

There's nothing left to do, but head home. I can't stand school. Everybody bothers me about my orange hair, but it's kind of nice being there for some reason. I put my hands into my pockets and feel a round object in the pocket that doesn't have the directions. I pull it out, feeling the warmth surround my fingers. There sitting in it is that purple jewel again. I feel my burgundy eyes widen. I still have it, it's all real. I place it in my pocket and race towards my house with Shishō-sama. I can feel the cool breeze flowing through my orange hair, my legs thrumming with the beat of my feet against the pavement.

When I get home, I am quick to my room. I open my top drawer and place the jewel in one of my caps. Picking up the cap as gently as possible, I open my closet and put it on the top shelf in the corner so that it's hidden from view. I have to keep this safe so that no one will use it.

I walk out of my room and around the house near the front, knowing that Shishō-sama usually hangs out around here. I look from around the corner to see him talking to some of the other Sohma's. He glances over his shoulder at me and in a few seconds the group of people leave, whispering as they usually do about how Shishō-sama is so nice having to raise the cat all by himself. I glare at them from my position, until I see Shishō-sama walking towards me.

"Kyo, is there anything you need," I shake my head, but as he turns his back to me I take my chance and aim a punch him. He's too smart for that, though, as his hand blocks mine. He smiles at me, knowing all too well that I just wanted to get in some training with him one-on-one.

It's five-thirty and I'm all showered from my training with Shishō-sama. I grab my white collared jacket to cover my black tank top with a black pair of paints as usual. I rush into the street before Shishō-sama can ask me where I'm going and follow Kyoko-sama's directions to her house. I'm not sure what to do as I stand in front of her door and stuff the directions into my jacket pocket. I knock tentatively, trying to make as little noise as possible, but I'm found out and the door opens. There, standing before, just a little shorter than me, is Tohru with that smile on her face that makes me feel like I can't resist her. I have to smile at her because there aren't any words that I can think of to use.

"Are you Kyo-kun?" I nod dumbly before seeing Kyoko-sama pop out of nowhere and hug Tohru from behind.

"Kyonkyon," she smiles happily at me and shuffles my head. I growl lowly, but she just leads me into the house. It's nice in here, if not simple. In a few seconds, dinner is served. Sitting around the table is Kyoko-sama at the head, Hana-chan and Uo-chan to the right of her, and Tohru to the left of Kyoko-sama. Leaving the seat next to Tohru left open for me.

I can smell it even before it is brought to the table. Leeks! I feel my stomach grumble uneasily from the thought of those nasty green things. I grimace outwardly at the thought of even putting that thing in my mouth. I look over at Tohru, whose setting the dish on the table.

"You don't like it? I'll make something else," I open my mouth, not really knowing what is going to come out when I'm interrupted.

"Don't," Uo-chan gets up, chopsticks in hand, and stuffs a big gallop of leeks into my mouth. I feel my face go pale, trying not to taste this nasty substance as it slides down my throat. I hear Kyoko laugh at my face and Tohru blanche at Uo-chan's bold move. Hana-chan just sits across the table with a grin on her face. It's hard to read her, as usual.

Tohru stands up and walks into the kitchen. After a few minutes she walks out with a steaming dish in her hands. It's my favorite fish. The one that Tohru makes for me whenever I'm not doing my training…well, when I used to do my training. Something that have been happening in a year, but I really don't know how this will change the future.

I can tell that Hana-chan is trying to read my waves and seems content, but a little anxious, after a while. Uo-chan is giving me the playful glare that she always gets promising a lot of teasing if the situation lets. Tohru keeps glancing at me and smiling her caring smile, while Kyoko-sama just glances around the table with that smile still on her face from the leek incident. The dinner is great, but it's not surprising. I offer to help Tohru clean the dishes, something that I usually wouldn't do at home. But I want to see if she is the same Tohru that I know. She's much shorter, with her hair not as long as I'm used to. It's about three inches past her shoulders. I take of my jacket and place it on the counter in the kitchen, not wanting it to get wet from the dishes. When she hands me a dish, she smiles. When my arm grazes hers, she smiles. When she coughs at the smell of the soap, she smiles. I never really noticed these little quirks before.

"Kyo-sama? Have you ever heard of the story with God, the animals, and the banquet?" I nod at her, trying to figure out where she's going with this, "Which animal would you be?"

"…" I shrug, not knowing what to say. It's not like I can tell her the truth. I don't even know how she'll react.

"I would be the cat," I look at her, my eyes softening like they always do when I look at her, "it's so sad that he didn't get to go to the banquet. Dreaming of how the party would be the next day and never getting to experience it." I see the tears all ready pricking the side of her eyes. I set the plate down from my hand, trying to find something to either cheer her up or wipe her tears. I can't find anything so I'll I'm left to do is pat her back. I can feel her leaning in before it even begins and reluctantly put my free hand on her shoulder holding her back. She looks up at me, her eyes making me want to let her hug me.

"I…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward," she turns around, hiding her feelings again from those so as not to bring them down.

"Don't," she turns to look at me, "you don't have to be happy for somebody else. You can cry if you are feeling down." She smiles at me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-sama."

"And stop talking to me so formally," I grumble, the feeling of déjà vu coming over me at this conversation.

"Kyo-kun," instead of yelling at her for calling my name, I turn back to the sink with her joining my side seconds later washing quietly with tears streaming down her face. The only thing that matters is that she is still smiling, through all of this.

By the time that the dishes were done, it seemed that Tohru was all ready over her emotions or was covering them very well. Her eyes were a little puffy, but she looked fine. I ruffled her hair playfully before exiting the kitchen and she giggled at me from underneath my hand. Kyoko, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan looked up from their card game as we exited through the door.

"All done," Tohru smiled at her mother. Kyoko looked between me and Tohru before getting up, setting her cards down on the table.

"It's getting late. I think I should be getting home," Tohru looks down at the floor, Uo-chan puts her cards down on the table as well, Hana-chan is slowly braiding her hair looking at me with those non-expressive eyes, and Kyoko-sama just waiting for me to say anything else.

"Would you like to come again sometime?" Tohru pops out of nowhere, as usual. I look at her, her eyes barely coming up to meet mine.

"Okay," she raises her eyes finally to mine and smiles at me.

"Next time, I'll remember not to make leeks," I grin, nodding at her and then finally to the others.

I'm walking, the cool breeze in my hair, the smell of grass meeting my nose, the sound of the cars going by behind me on the main road, and the dark path waiting ahead for me to come and explore it. I stop and stare up at the sky, the stars twinkling down on me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and instinctively grab it, swing around, and make to hit the unknown assailant. I stop myself short as I see a look of pure terror on Tohru's face. She's clutching my jacket in one of her hands shakily.

"I just wanted to give you your jacket," I let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry," she drops the jacket from her hand and turns around, running away. I don't want her to fear me. I run after her as fast as I can, calling her name, asking her to stop with all of my heart because I realized a long time ago that she was all that I've ever wanted. She's so close.


	3. Rin ::Glare::

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (Natsuki Takaya). I only own my idea._

**Kyo's Wish**

I hadn't realized how fast Tohru could really run, following after her retreating form. I'm getting steadily closer to her, but it doesn't seem fast enough. She's already around the corner, out of my line of sight. I round the corner to the vast emptiness of the side street. I pause in my running. Where did she go? I glance around in the coming darkness. I jump slightly at the sound of a rattle. I peer behind the garbage can.

"Tohru?" she's trembling. I can tell and my heart is sickened by it. I reach my hand to graze her shoulder and feel the soft vibrations from her light sobbing.

"I'm sorry for following you," I smile at her charming misconception to what had just happened. I fall to my knees beside her, her back to me.

"Tohru," she turns slightly towards me, a tear walking down her cheek in an already marked trail, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm…it wasn't your fault." Then, those eyes stare at me with the innocence that always resides there. I cup her cheek, remembering those moments of joy that I'd spent with her.

"Kyo-kun?" now it's time for her to give me that questioning stare. I guess this is a bit awkward for her, but I didn't really think about it until now.

"Let me walk you home," she wipes her face for the second time tonight and I just can't help but feel guilty about causing them. What a first impression this must be. Although I don't really know if it is better than crashing through the roof, having her hug me and watch me transform, transform back naked, and then hurting her with a table. I hold out my hand, like old times and she is not hesitant in accepting it. Her small hand filling my own, warm and gentle.

We're standing outside of her building, the lights are still on in her house. When I glance up, I see Kyoko-sama glance out the window before closing the curtain, trying not to be seen spying on them. I chuckle to myself. Tohru releases my hand now, me not even realizing it's still there. She hands me my jacket this time so I won't forget it and I watch her climb the stairs. It could have gone worse. She could have kept running, until all that was left of her was her flapping jacket in the wind. I don't know if she had meant to stop there, but I'm glad she did.

I smile as for the second time I stare up at the broadening stars, wondering what is going to happen now.

The house is silent; Shishō-sama must have fallen asleep. I try my best to be quiet while I head to my room, but every step sounds like un-oiled doors being opened.

The instance I climb in bed, I pass out, not really knowing why I'm suddenly tired.

The next morning, the sunlight streams in across my face, warming it like a lit match. I rub my eyes, trying to focus on my surroundings. I may not show it, but I hate mornings…maybe not as much as Yuki does, though. That damn rat is so stubborn in the morning.

I know what's happening even before I reach the kitchen because the smell tells me enough. Shishō-sama is trying to cook, but I don't know why. Then I see it…or should I say her. Even with her back to me I can tell who it is. With that thin body, pale skin, and long thin black hair. It's most definitely Isuzu…or should I say Rin. She sometimes comes over here when she can't "handle" things at home. She's so cold that it's annoying just trying to deal with her, but Shishō-sama told me that I have to be nice to her so I try. Shishō-sama smiles at me from his mess of a food and takes out something less complicated to make. Rin is just sitting there, staring off into space as usual.

"Kyo, where'd you go last night?" I huff and walk out of the room. I had just been considering telling Shishō-sama, but I lost my train of though when I saw her. What was I thinking in the first place? If I tell him, then he'll have to tell Akito. I don't want anything to happen to Kyoko-sama now that she's got another chance. I won't allow it, especially not from Akito, the bastard. Without even thinking about it, I'm at the door to the backyard with my fist through the coarse material of the door. I curse to myself as I feel my hand tingle from the contact. I hear the sound of moving clothes and glance back at Shishō-sama standing there watching me with intent eyes.

"Sorry. I'll fix it later," I pull open the door before he can even get a word out and rush down the steps.

What is going on? Am I insane? I can't believe that I was just about to tell Shishō-sama about Kyoko-sama…but I guess I just thought that since he was okay with Tohru knowing that it would be okay for Kyoko. But I guess that was different, since Tohru was living with us and barely had anyone to tell.

The only other place I can think of to go right now is perverted Shigure's house…maybe if I just stay on the property and not in the house, he wouldn't know I'm there and then I won't have to see him. The trees are nice around his house anyway. I look around me before heading off as inconspicuously aware as I can be.

* * *

I don't even know why this took so long…I guess it's because I don't really know how to end chapters…but the next one is soon behind because I've just figured out what I'm going to put in the middle. Before, all I had was the beginning and end and now I have all of it in my head. 


End file.
